The Green Machine vs the Golden Hero
by Almighty Vincent
Summary: Goku finds himself in another dimension where he finds a man named Bruce Banner.


Green Machine vs. the Golden Hero

As Goku readied to step through the dimensional gate he thought about the situation. Bulma and her father, Dr. Briefs asked Goku to come to Capsule Corp. to see their new invention. Bulma was excited to show off her discovery of alternate Earth's. The second the portal was interdirmensionally attached to another Earth it seemed to have a large energy signal that was similar that Broly's.

Goku knew if this Earth was like his, this energy was a threat. After some preparation, Goku stepped through the portal.

"I can't keep this portal open, so you'll have to stop that energy as soon as possible." Dr. Briefs said.

"Don't worry, I'll be back through this portal before you know it." Goku said then smiling.

"Be careful Goku," Bulma said.

Goku smiled at Bulma, then turned towards the new dimension and saw a barren landscape. It wasn't different from any other barren landscape but one thing stuck out. A man stood looking at his watch. Knowing how much trouble the man could be in, Goku decided to warn him.

"Excuse me sir, but it's dangerous out here. It would be better if you went somewhere safe." Goku said.

"If I can give you some advice friend…you'd be safer if you would get away from me." The man said.

Goku looked at the man with a trademark confused look on his face.

"I'm not sure I understand Mister…" Goku said.

Banner…Bruce Banner. When I get angry…well let's just say you wouldn't like me when I'm angry." Bruce said.

"If you get angry like Vegeta then I could believe you." Goku said then laughing.

"Listen guy…" Bruce said.

"The name's Goku." Goku said with a big smile.

"Well Goku, when I get mad I become another person. A person you wouldn't want to meet." Bruce said.

"I love meeting new people." Goku said.

"The man… no beast I become is something no one should ever have to witness." Bruce said.

"Can I meet this other person?" Goku asked.

"No, only devastation and destruction comes when he is awakened." Bruce said.

"Oh come on, please…" Goku said pleading.

"Fine, you want to die that badly you got it. Just do me a favor and don't cry when I'm stomping on your throat. So knock me as hard as you can and your new friend will come to play." Bruce said.

"I'll hit you, but I' gonna have to hold back so I don't kill you. Goku said getting ready to punch Bruce.

"What's the matter you afraid of…" Bruce started to say before Goku gave him a hard right.

Bruce's body was sent flying backwards, not slowing down until he crashed through the side of a cliff face.

"Oops, maybe I should have held back a little more." Goku said trying to see where Bruce went.

Just as Goku tried to spot Bruce a familiar power erupted from the cliff side. A deafening roar could be heard as the entire cliff began to crumble.

"I hope Bruce is okay…" Goku said aloud.

As the dust settled, the ground began to shake. A tremble Goku hadn't felt since the time Frieza tried to blow up Namek out of desperation. But Goku knew something was going to happen. He braced himself not knowing who or what was causing these quakes. In the distance Goku could see a big green figure rushing towards him.

He continued to brace himself until he knew what he was dealing with. The green figure became larger by the second as it came closer. Despite the ever approaching figure, Goku stayed his ground. As his opponent was close enough to identify, Goku noticed a humongous "hulking" man with very big muscles and green skin.

The man stopped directly in front of Goku. The two locked eyes, showing one another neither was afraid. The green man stood there breathing heavily, Goku wasn't sure what he was thinking but he knew he had to keep his guard up. Seeing that the man had similar facial features as Bruce, Goku concluded that the green man was Bruce.

"You must be Mr. Banner's alternate form. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Goku." Goku said.

The green man just remained there, eyes still locked on Goku. Goku could tell he wasn't the smartest being, so he decided to offer an open hand.

The green man looked at Goku's open, outstretched hand.

"You're supposed take my hand with your opposite hand and shake it." Goku said.

The green man frowned, figuring that Goku thought he was stupid.

"Hulk smash!" the green man yelled as he swung one of his tree truck sized arms into Goku's mid section.

Goku skidded across the dry ground, using his ki to slow himself to a stop. Goku knew this was going to Broly's fight all over again. Even though he thought this, he still wanted to try to reason with him.

Just like all his in adversary's the past, he could always feel an evil in their power, but this time he didn't sense it. He jogged back to the green man and again reached out his hand.

"I'm sorry, we must have gotten off on the wrong foot. I heard earlier that your name is Hulk. My name is Goku, nice to meet you." Goku smiled at the Hulk.

The Hulk again disapproved and smashed Goku with his arm. Goku knew the time to reason was over. As he moved towards the Hulk, he powered up slightly and jumped slamming his knee in the chin of the Hulk. After staggering back a little, the Hulk grabbed Goku is his massive hands and threw him upward as hard as he could.

As Goku soared through the air he thought about his opponent.

"This guy is incredibly strong, maybe more so than Broly. There is no way to reason, nor fight him on normal terms. I need to pull out all the stops," Goku said.

Goku stopped himself in midair and hovered staring down at the Hulk who did likewise. Goku powered his body up just below the limit of his next level and flew down towards the Hulk at top speed. Noticing how fast and directly he was coming at him, The Hulk raised his fist the moment Goku reached him causing knuckles to collide.

The opposing energy's of both combatants forced them into opposite directions. The Hulk skidded backwards and Goku flew back into the air.

"Damn it, I need a different approach," Goku said.

Goku could feel the warm rays of the sun on his back; he realized how he could use the sun to aid him in this fight, so slowly he raised his hands in front of his face with fingers spread apart.

"Hey big guy, you better put your sun shades on and quick," Goku said with a smirk.

The Hulk failed to understand Goku's words and decided to charge and leap into the air at him.

"Big mistake my friend…Solar Flare!" Goku shouted.

A huge blinding flash flickered causing the Hulk to cover his eyes, losing momentum and sent himself crashing into the ground. Goku lowered himself to the ground near to where the Hulk began to thrash around. Goku was reminded of an animal who did the same when blinded and struck wildly out of fear. He realized he couldn't get close until the Hulk stopped thrashing about.

The Hulk roared loudly as his blindness enraged him. As he stopped throwing his arms around he began to locate Goku without sight. Inhaling great amounts of air, the Hulk started sniffing out Goku. The moment he pinpointed his location, he lunged forward towards Goku.

Moving too slowly, Goku used Instant Transmission and appeared behind the Hulk and gave a massive elbow to his back sending him tumbling across the landscape. Goku watched to see how far the green monster would tumble.

The Hulk's body came to a stop and he stood up and rubbed his eyes as they slowly opened. The second his eyes could focus on Goku he charged; pure rage in his body.

Realizing the effects of the Solar Flare wore off; Goku took off trying to outrun the Hulk's rage. As Goku ran from the Hulk; a thought popped into his head. He must fight fire with fire. With a Capsule in hand that he slipped out of his pouch, he stopped running and faced down the Hulk. The Hulk stopped as well and the two stared one another down once again.

Goku didn't want to use this "trick" since he wasn't sure how well it would work but seeing how much a wrecking ball the Hulk is, he decided to go ahead with it. Knowing the shot that Bulma gave him a while back that contained a serum that made his body think had a tail again coursing in his veins and a capsule with a moon projector in his hand; he knew he had a way to stop the Hulk.

Goku held out the Capsule out in front of him and clicked the button. As he tossed it to the side a puff of smoke came from the Capsule and a small square device landed on the ground. It started up and projected an image of a full moon into the sky.

"Now it will be monster versus monster," Goku said starting to change.

Goku's body began to enlarge and begin to grow tuffs of brown hair. His features became more ape-like as he continued to grow. The Hulk was almost in awe as he watched his opponent grow massively before him. As he stopped growing, Goku's new form pounded its chest like a gorilla and roared in an ear shattering decibel.

Though he was a couple of stories tall, the Hulk was not at all deterred and took on this new challenge. Goku raised his foot and tried to stomp the Hulk, but the Hulk used his strength to stop his foot from crushing him.

The Hulk pushed back causing Goku to fall. As his body hit the ground, the earth shook causing even the mountains to tremble. Goku jumped up and lunged forward grabbing the Hulk and trapping him in his massive hand. Goku brought him closer and roared loudly in the Hulk's face. He then with The Hulk still in his clutches ran towards a nearby rock face.

Once reaching the rock face Goku smashed the Hulk's head into it and began to drag him along it. One after another rocks smashed into the Hulk's face causing his anger to rise. Goku placed both his hands around the Hulk and started to squeeze. The Hulk could hear his bones beginning to break as the tension around him intensified.

His anger grew to an exponential level. The Hulk's power grew until he was strong enough to free himself from Goku's grasp. With a mighty blow, the Hulk knocked Goku around causing him to fall onto his chest. The Hulk noticed Goku's temporary tail and ran over to grab it. As he nabbed the end of it, he began to spin around causing Goku to do as well.

As the powerful spin reached its max speed, the base of the tail broke off and sent Goku's massive body flying. As he flew through the air, Goku smashed through mountains and cliff sides until he finally slammed into the ground several miles away from where he was tossed. With his tail gone, he slowly changed back to his normal body.

"Man that smarts," Goku said rubbing his head.

Goku looked around and saw the trajectory that he came through.

"If my Oozaru transformation didn't work…" he said.

Realizing that his plan didn't work, he needed to grab his satchel he dropped while transforming to get his Senzu Beans and Capsule containing a new Gi. Goku placed two fingers to his head and teleported himself back to where the fight he was having was. He scanned the ground quickly and found the pouch. He snatched it up and teleported back to where he was.

He opened the Capsule and put his new Gi on. As he was dressing himself he thought how it was possible to defeat this green menace. If his Oozaru didn't destroy him, Goku was worried he would be able to. As he was thinking up a plan, the Hulk came charging and with little to no time to react, the Hulk gave a massive uppercut.

Within a daze and Goku was literary floating in the air, the Hulk reared back and punched Goku with tremendous force. Goku lay out on the ground, realizing his jaw and rib cage were very much broken. The Hulk slowly walked to Goku and stood over him. He looked down at Goku as young child would look at a poor wounded animal.

The Hulk raised his arms up getting ready to finish this fight, but with the very little energy he had left, Goku reached into his pocket and pulled out his pouch. He untied the top and reached in and pulled out a Senzu Bean. Knowing that he could not chew it with a broken jaw, he placed the bean as far back on his tongue as he could and swallowed it whole.

As it slid down his throat, he could feel his bones mending and his energy returning. With a blink of his eyes, Goku retaining all that he lost and then some. Goku pulled in his legs and sprung them out towards the Hulk causing him to stagger a bit. He then jumped up and focused a bunch of energy into his fist before plunging it through the Hulk's chest.

With his arm fully extended through his opponent's torso, Goku pulled back letting the Hulk fall to his knees. He watched him on the ground hoping this was the end and this beast would be no more. Though Goku could tell the Hulk was in a lot of pain, he sat there laughing. Laughing as his bodily fluids leaked on to the ground. Goku didn't understand until the Hulk stood up.

The Hulk continued to laugh as the bones and tissue slowly began to reform. Goku came to the realization that not only did the Hulk have the brute strength of Broly, but the regeneration of Cell. Goku now knew there was only one way to defeat the Hulk.

"Okay you muscle bound, unintelligent freak. You think you can take me out? Then go ahead, free shot," Goku said with his arms out stretched.

The Hulk looked at him not sure what to make of the new proposition. As a basic thinker the Hulk was, he wanted to take whatever road it took to put an end to Goku's life. With little self convincing, the Hulk rushed towards Goku and grabbed him and raised him above his head.

"What are you going to do, try to scare me to death?" Goku said.

Wanting to stop his cocky attitude, he threw Goku down smashing his back on his knee, giving him one hell of a back breaker. Barely being able to move, Goku slumped to the ground. As quickly as he could, he slipped a Senzu Bean into his mouth and ate it. As before his body healed and energy replenished. Goku stood up and begun to rapidly punch the Hulk's midsection.

The power emanating from each punch was incredibly powerful causing the Hulk to not be able to respond with any kind of defense or counter move. With one final punch Goku knocked back the Hulk.

"Come on, is that all you got?" Goku said taunting.

The Hulk roared in anger and very aggressively attacked Goku. With a continuous barrage of body hits from the Hulk, Goku quickly fell to the ground. His bruises and all making it hard to want to move, he slipped out one last Senzu Bean and ate it. Fully healed and recharged for the final time, Goku focused his energy getting ready to take this behemoth down.

"This fight ends now." Goku said as he powered up to his Super Saiyan form.

The power that the Hulk could feel coming from Goku was awe inspiring. The Hulk knew as much as Goku that this fight was indeed about to end, but the two warriors were going to give it their all until one of them was victorious. The two of them rushed towards each other in a flash, their appendages slamming into each other's bodies.

Each individual strike created a shockwave that rumbled the ground. The close combat stopped as Goku went to kick the Hulk as he grabbed Goku's leg and tossed him through a mountain.

The Hulk ran after him and they began to fight inside the crumbling mountain. Goku flew up into the air, getting away from the collapsing earth structure. The Hulk jumped up towards him but was met with an over head kick from Goku, sending him down faster than his leap upward. Goku teleported down to where the dust was still settling.

Once everything was visible again, Goku could see that the Hulk was pinned. A giant jagged piece of the mountain they toppled struck through the Hulk's shoulder, causing him to not move from that spot.

"That's exactly what I needed…" Goku said to himself as he placed his hands at his side.

"Ka…me…ha…" Goku started to chant.

As he summoned the energy to destroy the Hulk in his hands, he looked into his eyes and saw what he could best understand as tormented eyes. Goku knew that the Hulk wasn't evil by any means. But he knew that despite this, the Hulk was a danger nonetheless. If he did not stop the Hulk, he knew that the people in this dimension were in trouble.

Not only that, but Goku thought that if somehow he managed to cross dimensions and come to Goku's, then all of his friends and family as well as the rest of the world would be in insurmountable danger. In his heart Goku did not want to kill the Hulk, but he knew he had to in order to protect for the greater cause. He steadied his hands and readied for the final blow.

"Me…Ha!" Goku shouted as he extended his arms.

The blue wave of energy flowed from Goku's hands towards the incapacitated Hulk. The bright energy wave struck the Hulk, encompassing his entire body. The Hulk roared in pain as the energy slowly dissolved his body. Goku strained himself to keep his Kamehameha steadied. Out of shear willpower, the Hulk began to slowly pull himself off the jagged rock.

Goku noticed and used all his remaining energy into the Kamehameha. The increase in power knocked the Hulk back and evaporating what was left of him. With no more energy left to give, Goku dropped his arms to his sides and fell to his knees. Goku was barely able to keep himself conscious due to the amount of energy he put into his attack.

But he knew the battle was over and the Hulk was no more. He decided to rest in that spot so he would have enough energy to get back to the portal so he could go home. All he wanted to do was to see his family and rest up. He knew that he would never forget the fight he had nor will he forget the man behind the beast.


End file.
